Intricate
by lunaleth
Summary: Lily Evans is a complicated individual. The four Marauders each have their own perspectives of this intriguing girl. Fourshot. LJ
1. Sirius

**Intricate  
**By Lunaleth

01.22.2010

Lily Evans is a complicated individual. The four Marauders each have their own perspectives of this intriguing girl. Fourshot. LJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Sirius**

Lily, Lily, Lily.

I'd be lying through my teeth if I say she's not pretty. Because damn, she's beautiful.

She wasn't always that way, of course. She used to be this awkward little carrot top with a ton of freckles and oddly colored eyes. Not quite green, not quite brown, not quite grey, but intriguing. Her eyes reminded you of the forest on a foggy day, of rocks and of moss. Stuff like that. She was cute, sure. Pretty came later.

She was always fun to tease.

I don't really know why. It might have been just the fact that she was a cute Gryffindor girl and friends with the greasiest, homeliest little slithery Slytherin at Hogwarts. It might have been because of her odd hair and odd eyes. It might have been because I was best mates with James Potter, the kid who landed himself into some weird unconscious-attraction-at-first-sight nonsense, thus dragging me in as well. A stray remark, a slight taunt, and that feisty inferno of a girl would become instantly furious. She would flush a color that rivaled her not-quite-scarlet hair, hair that would stand up on end as she yelled. The fog in her eyes would clear up, and you could see hints of the startling emerald that would become so apparent in later years. Perhaps that was another reason both James and I loved winding her up; without a doubt, that peculiar green was, and still is, the most beautiful color I've ever seen.

---

In second year, November, my best mate realized he liked her.

I remember the moment quite clearly myself.

We'd all gotten settled, well and proper, for our second year back at Hogwarts. We were no longer the smallest pipsqueaks in the school, and that inflated our twelve-year-old egos quite a bit. Arrogant little James Potter paraded around the school, taunting everyone and everything that crossed his path, but most especially Lily Evans. She'd changed over the summer, grown out that pretty hair so that it wasn't so much an awkward orange as a soft, pale red.

That fateful day, James was singing loudly (and quite tunelessly) in the Common Room about carrot tops and freckled cheeks. I admit, even I was a little annoyed; my best mate couldn't carry a tune for his life. He couldn't even carry a tune for treacle tart, and that's saying a lot. Suddenly, little Lily got up from her seat near the fire, marched over to him, and slapped him hard across his arrogant twelve-year-old face. As she yelled at him, furious, eyes flashing, he got this rather glazed look in his eyes, a look that I would begin to see so very often in later years.

After she finished telling him off and stormed away, James looked over to me, slightly dazed, and sighed happily. "Her hair caught the light so nicely. I like her."

I was surprised. I had always seen her as just the cute Gryffindor girl who was friends with the greasiest, homeliest little slithery Slytherin at Hogwarts. Sure, she was fun to tease, but that was about it. Nothing more, really. Just another girl.

My interest piqued, I watched as Lily grew prettier, day by day. That light red hair flared into full-out crimson. The fog in her eyes disappeared completely, leaving them stunning in their clarity.

In a weird, metaphorical sort of way, she found her true self within herself.

I'm horrible at this philosophical stuff. I'll leave it to Remus. He's good with it, the pansy. I always told him, he should have been a poodle instead of a werewolf.

And really, she was a genuinely kind person, even if she didn't show that side much in front of James. I'd see her helping out the younger students with a kind smile on her face. I'd see her determination to excel in her classes. And, alright, even though I was the kind of guy that would rather sleep in class than pay attention, I admired her for that.

---

The first time we had an actual, civil conversation was in the kitchens. Third year, May, I believe.

Hungry as usual, I had gone to the kitchens to find something to eat. I was surprised to see her sitting there, munching on a plate of delicious looking cookies. Those house elves made some mean cookies.

"Evans?"

"Black." She didn't sound happy, but at least she wasn't glaring.

"Those cookies look amazing. Might I join you?" I grinned.

She smiled a tiny smile and gave me a chance. I wasn't nearly as arrogant as I was when James was around. "If you really want to."

"Why, of course. We can't let James capture _all_ of your attention, now can we?"

She snorted. "He only wishes he had my attention."

I chuckled. "That he does."

And so we sat there, talking lightly. I even got her to laugh a few times, I'm proud to say.

From then on, we struck up an interesting sort of friendship. In many ways, we were so similar: passionate, rather intelligent, casually elegant (if I do say so myself), and just really…alive. We lived everyday for ourselves, milking as much as we could out of this thing called life. Of course, in other ways we were worlds apart. Aside from the obvious that I was a guy and she was a little lady, she had, I'm slightly ashamed to say, tons more respect for other people than I did. She was always able to see the good in others that they might not see in themselves.

I don't think it ever progressed further than friendship. Perhaps, if we'd met in another time and place, if we'd never known James Potter, something might have blossomed. But it never did, and I began to know her as more than just the girl my best mate couldn't win over. Sometimes, we'd sit in the Common Room, just the two of us, and talk. We'd talk about things we couldn't talk about with our other friends, things only we understood: our families, our fears, the way we felt so disconnected from everyone else, what with she being muggleborn and I being from a family of dark wizards. We were so similar. During those talks, we'd shelve away all our arguments and differences, shelve away the fact that I was best friends with the guy she despised down to the depths of her being. We became friends. She was truly a good person, a nice little carrot top.

---

"You're kidding me."

"Nope," I grinned.

She chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She shook her head, smiling. "But no, really. You really broke your first broomstick over Regulus' head?"

"Well, he was pissing me off! I told him not to tell my parents about Snuffles, but he just _had_ to. My parents got really mad that I was hiding a pet in my room, and I had to smuggle him to James to keep them from cooking him for dinner." I snorted. "I think James has actually grown quite attached to Snuffles. He sleeps with him every night when he goes home for the summer."

She laughed, eyes glittering. "I wouldn't be surprised. That poor puppy."

"James is actually quite an animal lover. He also has two bunnies."

She snorted.

"And a chipmunk."

"Potter keeps a pet _chipmunk_?"

I grinned. "He caught one when he was twelve years old. He wanted to keep it, but his parents made him let it go after it bit him."

"Oh, so now I understand why he's mental. He has rabies."

I burst out laughing. "If James wasn't so obsessed with you, I'd elope with you myself."

She winked. "You free next Friday?"

We were pretty tight.

---

In fifth year, June, my best mate realized he loved her.

I remember _that_ moment quite clearly.

That fateful day, we were sitting by the lake, right after a difficult exam. James was bored, playing absentmindedly with a Snitch while Peter watched worshipfully and pathetically. Snape came along with his usual perfect timing, and we began making fun of him. Slimy git got what he deserved.

Lily came along and defended him. She really could be a bit uptight sometimes (another way in which we differed), but I respected her for that, oddly enough. She stood up for what she believed in and didn't let anyone give her crap. She was strong.

Then Snape called her a _mudblood_, that unforgivable word. I wanted to hex the living daylights out of that kid, but I sensed that this wasn't my fight. James tried to defend her, but Lily turned on him instead and began yelling. I couldn't really blame her though. He could be such a charmer sometimes.

Later that day, I found James lying on his bed morosely. I poked him. He just sighed. "Why do I care so much about what Evans thinks?" he muttered glumly.

I cocked my head. "You love her." Not a question.

James groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"Crap."

It was pretty inevitable that he'd fall in love with her, the little lovesick moron, though he never could get his feelings across properly. James Potter does not know the proper way to woo a lady, especially a lady such as Evans.

After that…well, to make a really really long story short, Lily turned out to be smart enough for the both of them. She figured him out eventually, fell in love, and they got together, blindingly blissful. Happily ever after.

The day they got together, I sat down next to her at dinner. Grinning, I said, "Well, Mrs. Potter, when you guys start producing the next generation, make sure you don't catch his _rabies_. And I call dibs on godfather."

She just laughed and smacked me on the arm as James looked on, slightly confused.

I smiled as she drew him into a hug, and he willingly gave in with this huge, foolish, happy grin on his face. I've never seen him that happy before, ever. And honestly, there's nothing better than seeing two people you love be so happy.

Yeah, these days I've grown to love her too. She's one of my best friends. She cares about me unconditionally, a kind of genuine caring that I never received from my own family. She understands things I never imagined anyone would be able to understand, not even James.

She's beautiful, inside and out, but you know, to me, she'll always be an awkward little carrot top. And Merlin, do I love those eyes.

If James makes her unhappy, I'll beat him up for her. It's my duty as her older brother.

* * *

Author's Note: I've always loved Sirius and Lily's relationship. Sirius, being the best mate of hopelessly lovestruck James Potter, and Lily, being..well, Lily. Two of my favorite characters :)  
(edit 2/22: After I began working on the next few chapters, I added a few lines into this one. It seems to balance out the story more.)  
This is the beginning of my first multichaptered story. Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback welcome and appreciated.

lunaleth


	2. Remus

**Intricate**  
By Lunaleth

2.19.2010

Lily Evans is a complicated individual. The four Marauders each have their own perspectives of this intriguing girl. Fourshot. LJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Remus**

I always did love being around Lily. Still do.

I'm not saying anything against James, Sirius, or Peter. They're the most amazing people I've ever met, and I could never thank them enough for everything they've done for me, everything they've sacrificed.

In some ways, Lily is very similar to my other friends. There's this quality about her—James has it too, and Sirius; even Peter has discernible traces. There's this intangible luminosity that makes them different. Perhaps it's because of their unshakable confidence, or their carefree personalities, or just some sort of casual grace. They're all just so comfortable being themselves.

I am lucky to be their friend.

But Lily, she's special. She doesn't just care about her own friends, about her own affairs. She cares about everyone. She was, and still is, the most compassionate person I have ever met.

People often underestimated the value of compassion. I suppose it was natural during those dark days, when you could hardly trust your acquaintances, much less your enemies. It never was that way with Lily though. She had a big heart. She genuinely cared about people and reminded me that, yes, there were good people out there. There was hope.

The first time I saw her, that's what she gave me.

The Hogwarts Express, first year. I was scared to death. James and Sirius invited me to sit in their compartment, and, glad as I was to be accepted, there were still those fears in the back of my mind. What if they decided they hated me after talking to me? What if I couldn't fit in at Hogwarts? What if someone discovered my terrible secret?

In this same compartment sat a pretty red-headed girl and a black-haired boy.

James and Sirius, being cocky eleven-year-olds, laughed and joked around uproariously, and, being cocky eleven-year-olds, eventually started on the boy. They taunted him, and that was when the girl bravely stood up to these two boys—both larger than she was—and then led her friend out. As she walked out, there was this fierce glimmer in her eyes that surprised me. This boy was her friend, no matter what others might think of him. And she didn't care what they thought of her either.

For the rest of that journey, I thought of that girl. She was brave. She didn't cower under James and Sirius' obvious condescending arrogance, as I would have. Maybe I could be brave too, I thought. I could be brave too. I might be a werewolf, but I could also be brave.

Throughout my first year at Hogwarts, that's what I told myself over and over. Every time I found myself becoming worried, or scared, that's what I told myself. Be brave, brave like Lily. And I got through it.

---

I grew closer to James and Sirius after discovering that, deep down, they weren't nearly as awful as they'd seemed that first day. Peter joined us soon enough, and it became us four all the time, friends better than I could ever have asked for. Over the years, I also began to truly admire Lily. It amazed me, sometimes, how much she stood up for what she believed in. She stuck with Snape, even through all the taunts and insults thrown her way for that. She defended anyone, be it Gryffindor or Slytherin, that was being teased or bullied. She was good through and through.

We became friends pretty quickly. We both had that same streak of patience, of calm, something that even my proximity to James and Sirius couldn't wipe out. And, although I hung out with James Potter, she was never condescending towards me because of whom I associated with. She didn't like my friends, but she never criticized me for them either. I suppose she understood, much too well, the importance of loyalty to those one cares about.

It was nice being with her. There were times, though not often, when I got tired of all the pranks and troublemaking and jokes, when everything became a little overwhelming. That was when I would turn to Lily. She was a force of nature, no doubt about it, but she also had this soothing side that relaxed me. She didn't mind just sitting there, by the lake, enjoying the sun and wind and water (unlike James, who could barely sit still for five minutes without fidgeting). She was comfortable just _being_, and I loved it.

We became quite close, which is more than I could say for James. He fell for her soon enough. I wasn't surprised, really; she was very pretty, and even though James differed much from her in terms of levels of compassion, it was still something he could admire. Sadly, the boy never was very bright when it came to Lily Evans. Despite his arrogant exterior, he really was a bit nervous around her, and he channeled that anxiety into even more arrogance, which only disgusted her. He could really be thick sometimes.

Lily wasn't pleased with him, to say the least. They fought, a lot. Some of their fights were actually rather amusing. There was once, in fifth year, when they argued over whether the color of the Fat Lady's dress was pale pink or coral. Lily won that one after James struck a bargain with her— he'd let her win if she'd let him have her empty potion bottle. Lily agreed, and he happily added her empty bottle to the Lily shrine that took up most of the space in our dormitory.

Empty potion bottles and disgust were all he could ever get from her, for many years.

During our sixth year, he actually grew smarter. (I like to think it was because of my advice finally taking effect.) He decided to let up a little, let Lily see him as a person instead of as a cockroach. They hardly fought, hardly spoke, even.

And then, seventh year. Head Boy and Head Girl, top of the school. Civil conversations took place quite often, but that was the extent of their interactions.

I remember that one day, the day that everything changed.

It was a quiet, normal afternoon. I sat with Lily in the library; we'd been studying for a frustrating exam for the past few hours.

Suddenly, Lily sighed and slammed her thick textbook down onto the table. "I'm tired," she groaned. "Don't you ever get tired?"

I looked up at her, confused. "Tired?"

"Just…tired." She gestured wildly, almost crazily. "Of being _you_, you know? Even though you're part of Potter's little gang, you're still a prefect. And I'm Head Girl. And people always think we're perfect little studious children who are infallible and never do anything wrong. Don't you ever get tired of that?"

I understood what she meant. Sometimes, I got tired of being seen as perfect, of striving and working hard and achieving, only to see my achievements disregarded because they were expected of me. If only they knew how imperfect I really was.

Lily sat there, glumly slumped in her chair. Then, abruptly, her eyes lit up and she sat up straight. Even her hair seemed to glow brighter. "I have an idea."

I eyed her warily. She was unpredictable when she was like this.

She grinned at me. "Sure, you're a prefect, but you're also part of Potter's little gang. How much firewhiskey can you get your hands on?"

---

"Oh Remus, I've always found you quite attractive," Lily giggled. "Your hair has such a fiiiiine sheen. And your eyes are just _soooo_ dreamy." She took another sloppy swig of firewhiskey. We were in an empty classroom, and bottles littered the floor. The sun was beginning to set beneath the horizon, bathing the room in a soft orange glow.

I turned pink and coughed. I could hold my firewhiskey much better than the Head Girl, so it seemed. I shouldn't have let her talk me into this, though, admittedly, it had been fun. Lily was rather amusing when she was like this. "Lily," I said, "I think we should get you back to your room now." My prefect side speaking.

She pouted. "But we're having so much fun! Especially since _Potter_ isn't here. He always manages to ruin the fun. Even though he's even _dreamier_ than you are. No offense meant, dear."

Shocked, I stared at Lily as she rambled on.

"I mean reeeeally, his hair looks so soft, I could just…" She made vague motions with her hands. "But I don't think he likes me anymore. He hasn't asked me out in like, _forever_. Do you think he still likes me?" She glanced up at me, a heartbroken look on her face.

I blinked and tried to get rid of the haze surrounding my brain. Lily liked James? James had been pining over this girl for the past— well, forever. And now she says she likes him back. I'd suspect her of lying if I didn't know just how well firewhiskey forces brutal honesty.

A loud thud echoed through the room. I looked over at Lily only to see her passed out on the floor. I groaned.

After dragging her up four staircases (and dodging a bunch of patrolling teachers), I got Lily into the Common Room and lay her down on the couch. I collapsed into a nearby armchair and fell asleep immediately.

---

I woke up before dawn to a pounding headache and the sight of Lily sitting on the couch with a huge cup of warm milk. "Morning," she said hoarsely.

"Morning. Headache?"

"Don't you know it," she sighed. "I don't remember a thing from last night, except that I rather exceeded my firewhiskey intake quota for the year."

I chuckled. Then, curiously— "You don't remember anything from last night at all?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I didn't do anything…bad, did I? Lie to me if I did."

I bit my lip. "Nothing _bad_."

She nodded, too tired to ask more. Relieved, I slumped back into my chair before experiencing a rather uncomfortable sensation and needing to rush to the bathroom.

---

Classes that day were pretty bad. For once, I was the one sleeping through them, and not Sirius.

At the end of Charms, James shook me awake and looked at me, concerned. "Are you sick?"

I shook my head, then winced. Ouch. "Just not feeling too well."

James shook his head sympathetically, then paused. "Lily seemed to be really tired today as well."

I tried to seem innocent. James would castrate me if he found out about last night. "Do you still like her?" I asked, offhandedly casual. "You don't seem to talk to her as much as you used to."

James sighed. "Of course I like her. But you know as well as anyone how much she hates me. I'm thinking of giving up. I don't want to annoy her anymore."

I pretended to think. "James, I think you should ask her out one more time before you give up."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I have a good feeling about it. Umm…werewolf instincts, you know?"

James raised an eyebrow. "You have those?"

"Well, yeah. I get good feelings about things sometimes when it seems like they might eventually work out."

"I think you need more sleep," he snorted. "But alright, I'll ask her one more time."

---

Lily and James were together within the week.

Finally. Lily and James…even their names fit together well. It was about time, really. I was tired of having to hide behind the sofa in the Common Room every time one of their infamous fights broke out. I'd learned that lesson the hard way, after I'd gotten a poorly aimed Arithmancy textbook chucked at my head in third year. (I woke up two days later in the Hospital Wing with a huge headache and a contrite looking Lily sitting by my bed. That girl can really throw.)

It really did make me happy though. For once, I'd done something to help my friends. I'd helped make them happy. And Lily, she deserved it.

---

A few years later, we were at the funeral of one of James' wealthy distant relatives, more out of loyalty to James than anything. At the lavish reception, Lily picked up a glass of firewhiskey, met my eyes, and winked. She downed the glass in one go and pretended to gag into one of the gaudy, overembroidered maroon napkins.

I snorted, and a few of the older relatives looked at me, scandalized. Lily innocently swept past us to charmingly greet James' parents.

She really is something else.

* * *

Author's Note: Part two, up and ready for your perusal.  
Hope you enjoyed it :)

lunaleth


	3. Peter

**Intricate  
**By Lunaleth

02.22.2010

Lily Evans is a complicated individual. The four Marauders each have their own perspectives of this intriguing girl. Fourshot. LJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Peter**

"Hey, Peter." Friendlily.

"Oh, Lily...hi." Shyly.

"How are you doing on those lovely Summoning Charms?" Smiling.

"Oh, umm...I'm starting to get them, I think. Thanks." Fidgeting.

"That's good to know, you know I'm here if you—" Rudely cut off.

"LILY!" Excitedly.

"Potter, go play with yourself in a broom closet or something. I'll see you later, Peter." Disdainfully.

---

I always thought Lily was kind of like a...huge living paradox.

Oh oh oh oh oh I used a big word! Pa-ra-dox. Three syllables!

One more! Syl-la-bles. I'm on a roll today. Or, as Sirius would say, Those buns sure are baking today.

I like buns. So does Lily. She eats them like crazy for breakfast. Nice girl.

Yeah, Lily's definitely nice. But she's also...mean. I swear that makes sense.

We weren't ever close, Lily and I. I mean, we were friends, but never close ones.

She helped me though, more than she would ever know. She was kind of weird like that; she affected people a lot, just by being there. When I was younger, I thought she had superpowers. (four syllables.) I'm still not completely sure that that's a lie.

She used to tutor me in Charms, back in fifth year. (James got really jealous.) Even though I wasn't really smart, she never got impatient with me, and I have her to thank for my Acceptable (four.) Charms O.W.L. I would often see her helping the younger students whenever they got lost or started crying or had weird kiddie problems. She just had this way with people, as if she didn't mind their stupidity or faults or anything. She made people feel good about themselves, as if they were worth it.

She was the nicest person I knew, which was why it was weird seeing her blow up at James. I mean, James was one of my best friends, and some of the things he did were actually pretty nice. If I were a girl, and if I liked guys, I'd think he was sweet. (But I'm not, and I don't. Really.)

We never had much in common. She was smart, and kind of pretty, and okay, I never really was the smartest bloke out there, though I do like to think that my hair is rather handsome. It has these golden tints, if you look closely enough. We probably would never have talked at all if not for the glaring fact that one of my best mates was completely obsessed with her. The kid had a bloody shrine for her in our dormitory, for crying out loud. I remember, once, I got yelled at by James because I accidentally (five!) ripped one of his treasures (was it one of her old candy wrappers?). He almost cried that night.

What a loser.

I tried to make up for James' obsessiveness by being super nice to the poor girl. And though we weren't really close, we got along pretty well, if only for the reason that my first name wasn't James and my last name wasn't Potter. Sometimes, I found it ironic that Lily got along well with all of the Marauders except for the one who adored her. That kid had bad karma or something. Maybe he killed some cute little animal in his previous life and was finally being punished for it.

What am I talking about? James had almost everything going for him. Quidditch Captain, top of the class, and then, eventually, Head Boy. Not to mention he had an amazing way with people. Everyone respected him. Well, almost everyone.

I always was just Peter, no matter what I did.

In a way, that was part of why I liked being around Lily. It made me happy to think that there was something I could be, something I could do, that James couldn't. It was a messed up sort of happiness.

Lily could always made me feel better.

---

Fifth year. I was meeting up with Lily for another one of our Charms tutoring sessions. I glumly threw my bag onto an empty table in the library and slumped down in my chair to wait.

I was having a pretty crap day. Just this morning, James managed to finally perfect his Animagus. Sirius had done it last night, and they spent the morning turning into their forms over and over again, laughing and chasing each other around the dormitory. Remus chuckled lightly with that same air of reluctant admiration he always had regarding our efforts. (He was a pretty bad prefect, if I do say so myself. Never followed the rules.)

Finally, they turned back into their human forms. Sirius turned to me.

"Come on, Pete!," he said excitedly. "There's a full moon in a week, and I want us all to do it by then. You're last."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried as hard as I could. I felt tingles go through my body, and I squealed happily. I'd finally done it!

I opened my eyes to find my friends just staring at me. I looked down at myself and felt my happy balloon slowly fizzle out. I looked exactly as I did before.

"Oh…" I mumbled. "I-I'll keep trying, guys."

James grinned. "Don't worry about it, Pete. Here, try…"

We worked on it for the next hour, but to no avail. I was still very much Peter Pettigrew, boy.

"Just keep trying, Pete. I know you'll get it eventually." Sirius patted my shoulder, and my friends went down to breakfast.

I skipped breakfast.

Now, as I sat there in the library, I felt completely miserable. Why couldn't I do what my friends could? Was I just stupid? Was I worthless?

"Hey," Lily greeted me as she dropped into a chair. I waved weakly in response. "What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Are those friends of yours giving you trouble?"

I shook my head. "No, they're nice guys. Really. They tried to help me. It's just…" I sighed. I couldn't exactly tell her we were trying to turn ourselves into illegal Animagi. "Can we just start with Charms?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

We went over Cheering Charms for the next half hour, but I guess she realized that my mind wasn't into it. It was pretty obvious.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Peter, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm-I'm just dandy."

"You can talk to me if you want."

I bit my lip.

She looked at me with a small smile. "If it's a secret, you can even leave out the parts you're not allowed to tell."

I stared at her. She really was perceptive.

She grinned.

I looked down at the table. "It's just…have you ever felt like you weren't good enough?"

Lily laughed, and I stared at her, a bit indignant. This wasn't funny. She looked over at me, still smiling. "Many times. All the time. Every time one of those Slytherins calls me a _mudblood_, I get that feeling. I know they're just being spiteful, but sometimes, I can't help it. I wonder if I'm really as bad as they think I am. Maybe I _am_ worthless." She shook her head. "And every time I go home, too. My sister thinks of me as a _freak_." She stared down at her hands, but then looked back at me. "It's hard, you know? Feeling like you've disappointed the one person whom you used to respect and admire so much. She was my best friend." Lily sighed.

I made one of those empathetic listening noises, understanding exactly how she felt. Right now, I felt like I disappointed my friends. James, Sirius, and especially Remus—they did so much for me, but I couldn't even do my part.

I glanced at Lily. She was regarding me with a thoughtful look. I turned a bit pink. "How do you…get over that?" I wondered. "You seem so happy, even now." You're strong. You're not like me.

She laughed. "I do, don't I? I guess it's because I've taught myself that I can't change myself by sitting and moping. If I feel worthless, if I feel like I'm a disappointment, then I should go out there and do something about it. Prove the world wrong. Prove to the world, I'm important. I'm worth it." She smiled at me. "You're worth it."

We got back to Charms.

---

After I went back to the dormitory, I sat there on my bed and shut my eyes again. I sat there for the better part of the afternoon. Over and over again, I thought of all the reasons I wanted to do this. I thought of how I _could_ do this. I thought of Lily.

When Sirius walked into the dorm three hours later, he yelled to find a rather large rat sitting on his bed, chewing idly at the covers. "James! There's this huge rat on my bed! Look at it, it's—whoa, Pete!"

I grinned up at my three gaping friends. "I managed it."

James and Sirius cheered, and Remus pulled me into a quick brotherly hug. I smiled happily. I was worth it.

---

Me being a rat really did benefit my friends, though not in the way I'd expected.

"Pete!" James hissed. "C'mere, will you? I have a favor to ask."

I snorted. "Why are you whispering? The Great Hall's too loud for anyone to hear what we're saying." I poked my fork into my mashed potatoes. "And besides, I already know what you're going to ask."

James grinned. "Good man. Go, go!"

I shook my head, exasperated, as Sirius and Remus watched amusedly. "I'm going, I'm going. Remember, you're doing my Transfiguration homework for the next week." I got up from my seat and went out of the Hall. After finding a deserted corridor, I closed my eyes. Before long, Peter Pettigrew the dashing young blond Gryffindor was Peter Pettigrew the Rat.

I always did think being a rat was a bit…anticlimactic.

I ran back into the Great Hall, unnoticed. I went past my friends and reached the far end of the table, where Lily was sitting. Then I silently hunkered down behind a bookbag sitting on the floor and listened.

James was one obsessed little boy. Every time he saw Lily being happy and smiling, he always sent me to spy on her to see if she was talking about him. Like that would happen in a million years. You'd think becoming Head Boy this year would have a smartening effect on him. Ah well, at least it meant I never had to do my Transfiguration homework by myself. McGonagall's essays _murder_.

Of course, this arrangement meant that I learned more than I ever wanted to about girls and their strange habits. But at least it was Lily. She was pretty funny, and she never squealed or giggled annoyingly like other girls.

"I can't believe it!" one of Lily's friends squealed. Unfortunately, her friends did. Kate, was it? "He _finally_ asked you out? He's _so_ dreamy." She fanned herself with her hand. Funny, I didn't think it was that hot in here.

Lily laughed. "He's alright. I turned him down though."

"WHAT?!" Kate screeched. "You turned him down?!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in him. He's definitely not my type."

Another of her friends, Alice, laughed. "That's what you always say, Lils. Then who _is_ your type, hmm?"

For one brief moment, I could have sworn Lily's green eyes flickered towards James, but when I looked again, she was looking down into her food. I must have imagined it. Poor James.

"I don't know," she replied slowly. "But," she continued in a more confident voice, "I know that it's definitely _not_ James Potter." See, I knew the boy never had a chance.

For some strange reason, Alice giggled and began nudging Kate. And then Kate began giggling too. Lily turned bright red and started glaring. "I do NOT!" She crossed her arms indignantly as the other girls continued giggling. I didn't see what was so funny.

I don't get girls.

Shaking my little rat head, I ran back outside and turned back into Peter Pettigrew, the dashing young blond Gryffindor. Then I rejoined my mates and turned to James.

"You don't have a chance," I said to James. "She even said that you weren't her type."

James slumped in his seat, forlorn. Remus raised an eyebrow. "She specifically said that? Did she seem really indignant when she said it?"

I nodded and dug into my cold potatoes.

Remus smiled, oddly enough.

"What?" James asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then what are you smiling about?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. "Remmy-poo knows something, and he's not sharing!"

Remus just shook his head. "I don't _know_, I'm just guessing. And I don't do that weird overanalytical gossipy stuff with my friends, like girls do. Let's just wait." (Damn, that was seven. Remus...typical.)

"For _what_?" Sirius demanded.

Remus smiled a mysterious smile. "For things to happen."

---

I always did think Remus had this sixth sense of some sort. He _knew_ stuff. It was amazing.

Because less than a month after this happened, Lily and James were together.

The first time they walked down to breakfast together, holding hands and smiling, I nearly toppled off my seat. Sirius dropped his toast into his orange juice as he stared at them stupidly. But Remus, he was just smiling that smile again.

At least it didn't seem like James had kidnapped her (like he thought of doing in fourth year). She had this huge grin on her face, the kind of smile I've never seen her smile before. Who know James Potter would be the one to bring it out? She looked blissfully happy.

She definitely deserved it.

And now I'm gonna go find myself a dictionary. Can't let Remus show me up.

* * *

Author's Note: This is Peter's little piece, back from when he was still a decent human being. I miss those days.  
On another note, I added a few bits to Sirius' story. After writing the other chapters, I thought it needed a bit more to balance it out.  
On _another_ note, I just discovered "friendlily" is an actual word. (Friend lily. Haha. Sad Harry Potter word jokes.) Sadly enough, I never knew that, and I always wondered how one would go about using "friendly" as an adverb. Good stuff.  
Feedback is much appreciated. And, as always, enjoy :)

lunaleth


End file.
